


A Banana A Day (Doesn't Keep the Sharks Away)

by muchclsr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know bananas are mentioned, M/M, animal!direction, basically it's just animal!Harry and animal!Louis, shark!Louis, there's like no tags for this, whale!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchclsr/pseuds/muchclsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a Humpback whale, and Louis is a Tiger shark.<br/>They meet in the coral patch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Banana A Day (Doesn't Keep the Sharks Away)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing for the fandom that I have ever written and then completed, and it's so odd, I have no clue how this happened. Basically Harry keeps spraying water on stage, and people were saying it reminded them of a whale and this was written.  
> This was written in two hours and is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Also, this is for Kyra; I hope this makes you feel better!

"All aboard the Styles express! Cho-cho!" Harry said dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Harry was a humpback whale, a very large one at that. When he had first swam to this part of the ocean all the little fishes had been scared of Harry and his size. But inside Harry was just as sweet as seaweed and wouldn't hurt a floundering fish. So, after a few public fish meetings, the other fishes finally decided that Harry really wasn't all that scary. He was just like a playful little dolphin; If that dolphin had suddenly grew 4 times it's own size. 

Harry loved to help out all the other animals. He would take groups of fishes with him every day to different parts of the oceans so they could get to work and family, and every few days, Harry would take the new batch of baby fish out with him to introduce them to the neighbourhood. 

Harry had just started off with the months second batch of new little fish when Darlyn, a small little rainbow fish suddenly screamed. 

"Oh no Mr. Harry! It's a tiger shark!"

All of the other little fishes immediately began screaming and swimming in circles. 

Harry panicked as his little group descended into chaos. He had never encountered a shark on one of his journeys before, heck he had never even meet a shark in his life! What was he supposed to do with a tiger shark and 20 little fish babies?

As the blurry shape in the distance slowly grew near Harry decided what he would do. He would protect the little babies, distract the shark allowing the little fishes to run back home, and hopefully make it out alive. 

Even though the very thought at possibly having to fight another sea creature, and a shark no less, made his stomach feel like it had sunk to the sandy ocean floor; he would protect the children at all costs. 

Quickly Harry ushered the children behind a fin, and after tucking a few stragglers in nice and tight, he looked up just in time to see the shark come into focus. 

And wow, Harry had never seen a sea creature so beautiful in all his life.

The shark had wonderful blue eyes, which looked as deep as the ocean that surrounded them. Its stripes were a wonderful golden brown, a brown which Harry had never seen, not on any barnacles, or coral.

Harry was beginning to wonder exactly why he was afraid of this particular shark when it opened its mouth. 

And oh yeah, those hundred of sharp, deadly teeth was what made the shark so scary. 

Harry winced thinking about what those teeth would do to the children, before frowning and trying to make himself look big and intimidating. 

Harry was a whale, and not just any whale, a humpback whale, mind you, one of the biggest whales in all the ocean! He wouldn't be afraid of a little tiger shark even if it did have rows upon rows of ridiculously sharp teeth. 

Then the shark spoke, and Harry nearly fainted at the sound. 

This beautiful shark before him had the most wonderful voice that Harry had even heard. It was high and sharp, demanding attention, but was soft and sweet, making Harry want to simultaneously do everything it asked, and give it a good fin rubbing. 

"Hello."

Before Harry could reply to this stunning creature in front of him, a tiny, high pitched squeak was heard from the area of his fin, followed by what could only be an ink blot. 

Charlene had wet herself again. 

Harry was barely able to get out an, "oops" before all of the children swam out from under his fin, and began swimming for their lives.

Harry turned to watch them go before turning back to the shark. 

"Were those fish all?"

"Yup."

"Under your?"

"Quite large actually."

The shark looked quite confused for a moment before it's face rearranged into one of calmness. 

"Well, my name is Louis. What is a pretty little whale like yourself doing swimming about these waters?"

Harry blushed and let out a giggle at the compliment. Did he just call me a pretty little whale? Me? Harry had always thought himself to be quite pretty, what with all the kelp and seagrass he would place atop his head. But him little? Louis must be out of his mind!

"I'm Harry, and I'll have you know that while I might seem quite pretty I am not small! I'm a whale! A humpback whale to be correct! Those are one of the largest whales in this whole wide ocean!"

Louis smiled at him and Harry was reminded of exactly why all of the children were hiding under his fin. 

"Oh please Louis, please don't go after the little children! They're just babies you see, I was taking them out to go explore the area and we didn't mean to come and disturb you! Please don't go and hurt them, please they didn't know what they were doing! I was the one leading them I should have been more careful!"

Louis frowned at him. "Hurt them?" He said. 

Now it was Harry's turn to frown. "You didn't want to hurt them? But you're, you're a shark! Isn't that what you do?"

Louis' frown only got deeper. "Harry I would never hurt children, especially not little babies like those."

Harry looked down ashamed. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I just assumed-"

"Why would you assume such a thing about someone you just meet. I thought you would know a thing or two about being judged, being a whale and all."

Harry frowned again at that. "You're right, I'm sorry I should've known not to judge you. I'm so very sorry Louis, can I make it up to you?"

Louis stayed silent but gave him a look of interest.

"I know this little ship just a few coral reefs away where they have these crates of these yellow things called bananas. I don't know if you've ever had a banana before, but I quite enjoy them, and maybe you'd want to come with me, for some bananas and we can talk and I can make it up to you?"

Louis smiled at Harry, displaying those teeth that Harry was growing use to.

"Harry, I would absolutely love to go get some of these bananas with you"

 

-/-

 

Together, Harry and Louis made their way towards Shipwreck cove, Harry leading the way and telling the shark all about the new batch of fishes. 

"So you see that was Charlene who let out the little ink blot. She's a wonderful little girl, kind of shy but she can be quite funny once you know her! Well she's been having a little trouble with all her arms lately, you know how octopuses have eight arms and all."

Louis let out a little laugh that made Harry feel as if the sun was shining just for him.

"Now, Charlene can be a little clumsy and she keeps twisting her little arms together! With me being a whale and all I can't exactly help her untangle, which is such a nuance. So one of the other kids has to help her and-"

Harry abruptly stopped swimming as he scanned Shipwreck cove. He felt a little bump and turned to see Louis beside him shaking his head. 

"Ya know mate, it would have been nice to get a warning that we were stopping."

Harry frowned and immediately began rubbing Louis' head.

"Oh I'm sorry Louis, I'm not used to coming out here with others. I can never remember exactly where the ship is so I always have to stop and look. I'm sorry you bumped your head, is it all better now?"

"Feels much better now that you're helping," Louis replied smiling up at him.

Harry blushed before turning back and scanning the area for the ship with the bananas.

"Ah ha! There is it! I'm so excited! I just love bananas, they're just so delicious and such a pretty colour! I mean they're yellow, Louis yellow! What else is so delicious and so beautiful, nothing!"

The two quickly swam towards the ship to find multiple crates with small, curved, yellow objects spilling out of them.

Harry let out a noise of excitement at the sight.

"The crates are already open and everything oh this is great!"

He turned to see Louis confused, glancing back and forth, between Harry and the crates.

"If the crates aren't always open then how do you get to the bananas?"

"I have to pick up a crate in my mouth and either crush it with my teeth, or smash it against the floor. It's all quite messy and I always lose bananas that way." Harry looked down sadly at the bananas remembering all of them that he had lost.

"Well I could help you open the crates you know. That way you wouldn't lose so many bananas. If you want, I wouldn't touch the bananas if you didn't want me to."

Harry looked up at Louis, eyes wide with wonder. "You would really do that for me?"

"Of course, you seem to really love your bananas and I have very sharp teeth. I could get the crates open in no time."

Harry rushed forward, rubbing his head on Louis'. "Oh thank you Louis, you're so kind, I just hate to lose so many bananas."

He pulled back to see Louis looking down at the ground blushing.

"No more talking about bananas! You have to try some! Go on and have a few I promise you'll like them!"

Louis slowly swam closer to the crate, sniffing one of the bananas before taking one in his mouth and chewing. Harry eagerly waited for Louis to finish, tail swishing, practically shaking with excitement. 

Louis looked up at him smiling, "Harry that was the tastiest thing I have ever eaten in my life."

Harry squeaked. 

"Do you want some more? You're more than welcome to have as many as you like, and you can even come back here for more whenever you want you know, I wouldn't mind."

"I would love to come back for more." 

Harry smiled. 

"But, I'd love it even more if you would come with me."

Harry looked at the ground blushing, before slowly meeting Louis' eyes. 

"I would love to Louis."

 

-/-

 

Several banana dates later; Harry and Louis had grown quite close to one another and usually meet at the banana ship for dates.

Harry was on another one of his tours when Polly, a orange sea horse let out a tiny scream. 

"Mr. Styles! It's a-it's a - shark!"

Harry let out a squeal of glee to which the children looked at him confused. 

"Uh, Mr. Styles, are you okay?" Kate asked. 

"Oh yes I'm perfectly fine Kate! I'm just excited!"

Harry looked towards the blurry shape watching it as it came closer. 

"Everyone there's someone that I'd like you all to meet."

Harry watched the children's eyes go wide and he quickly turned around and came face to face with a blue eyed, caramel striped, tiger shark. The two quickly rubbed their heads together before Harry turned back to the kids

"Everyone this is Louis, he's my shark."

Louis nuzzled his face into Harry's side while the children screamed their congratulations at the two. 

"You know," Louis whispered into Harry's side. "I never imagined that I would meet such a beautiful, brave whale out here in this big, blue ocean"

Harry sighed and leaned into Louis' head. "And I never thought I would meet such a handsome, caring shark out here in the coral patch."

The two turned to face one another taking in each other. 

"I love you, my silly little whale," Louis whispered. 

Harry giggled, "I love you too my fearless shark."


End file.
